


A Night in the Office

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Noir, Detective Noir, F/M, Film Noir, Genderswap, General Genre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Detective Granger was waiting on his last appointment and contemplated on what was going on during it.





	A Night in the Office

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments) and THC on Fanfiction.net
> 
> (THC) House: Hufflepuff; Category: Drabble; Prompt: "I never saw him/her again" [speech]
> 
> (HSWW) AU of the Week: Gender Swap!AU
> 
> Granger Danger: Gender Swap!AU
> 
> Around the World in Thirty-One Days: 128. Norway - AU: Noir!AU
> 
> Word Count: 900

The rain was pounding against the window with wind as its companion, whistling in my ear. It was dark outside, matching the despair I felt inside for working nights like these. There was no one else to blame but myself; I couldn't deny the dame the time to vent and grieve if she wanted it. She had called me at the last minute; she was very lucky that I always pick up my phone.

I glance at my watch, looking at the silver hands ticking and moving across the numbers tucked inside the glass; all I could do is wait.

As I waited, I leaned back in my chair and pivoted my head to glance at the window. Even with the wind and rain causing a ruckus, I could still see my reflection in the window.

Damn I look tired. My chestnut brown curly locks on top of my head were unruly enough; being here all day caused the parts I did manage to slick back to twist right back into its place. I sighed and ran a hand through the mess, examining the rest of my features.

There were bags forming under my eyes, taking away from the charm I get from the women who always complimented me by saying, "Your eyes look like chocolate. I could just nibble on them!" Granted it's not my favorite thing to hear from a dame, but they're looking at my eyes nonetheless.

My eyes curved down to the bridge of my nose to the curve of my thin lips. I didn't get farther than that because there was another form in the window. I swiftly turn my head to face the woman, and by God I was speechless.

She was a tall woman with legs that went for miles. Her mocha skin was kissed with just the right angle of light that I could have taken her picture if I wanted. Her hair was black and cascaded in waves down her shoulders like a soft waterfall. Those beautiful brown eyes had me transfixed in the most unprofessional manner that I was disappointed in myself.

I shook my head and cleared my throat, extending my hand to the dark beauty. I took the opportunity and admired the sleeveless, deep blue dress she wore. I am surprised by the look of those black heels she donned on her feet that I didn't hear her enter.

"Ms. Zabini," I addressed her.

She gave me the most enticing smile that I began to feel flustered. In my years of this profession, no one had ever gotten me that way. "Mr. Granger, please call me Blaise," she said. "I'm sorry that I called on such short notice, but I had to get this off my chest." She emphasized her point to me by placing her hands to her ample chest. Then I noticed she had a fag in between her fingers; I made sure to have a match ready for her.

"What can I do for you?" I asked her.

She looked down before taking a seat on the duvet couch and dangling the fag outwardly. "Have a light?"

I strike the match instantly and held the flame out for her. She leaned forward to light her item and pressed her lips around the butt of it. She took a deep breath of the cigarette and then exhaled before sitting back down.

"You're the shrink, right?" She clarified.

"I am, Ms. Blaise," I said.

"Just Blaise, dear," she told me before leaning on the arm on the couch and crossing her legs. "I just have this thing on my mind, and I wanted to speak to someone...anyone about it."

I ruffled my dark slacks underneath my desk and clasped my hands together on top of it. "I'm here to listen."

She blew smoke into the air with a faint smile before laying completely on the couch. "Good. Here's the thing. I was walking home one evening after my shift at the diner, and I thought I heard something weird going on in the alley. Momma always told me that going in alleyways alone wasn't safe, but I couldn't just leave without finding out if someone was safe, see…"

I listened to her story darkening after that. She went into the detail of finding a body mutilated and a dark man running from the scene. At some point I had taken the notepad sitting next to my lamp on my desk and a pen and began writing.

"I never saw him again," Blaise said, "and it's been on my mind since." She stopped talking and examined me; I stopped writing and examined her.

"Did you inform the authorities of this?" I asked her.

"You're someone of authority, aren't you?" Blaise asked me. She sat up from the couch and stood up, sauntering over to my desk and reaching a hand out for my hand. "So you'll tell them for me."

My brows furrowed. I had listened to this woman all night about the horror she had seen, yet nothing seemed to change since I first looked at her. "Being honest here, Ms. Blaise, I don't understand why you chose me as I don't think I can help you given you didn't give me anything to help you with."

She leaned forward at my ear. "I gave you everything." She left my office, leaving me alone to my thoughts.


End file.
